Charlie the Robot
This article is about the robot from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Foul Play in Funland. For other uses, see Charlie (disambiguation). : }} Charlie is a robot designed and built by Mr. Jenkins, to help run Funland when he is busy. Physical appearance Charlie is a tall humanoid made of metal. He has no mouth, but he does have what looks like a nose, and his eyes are bright yellow; they resemble headlights. Charlie's entire body is in different shades of blue, except for his face, which is beige. Personality It's unknown what Charlie was like after first being activated, but when Sarah Jenkins sabotaged him the robot became mischevious and at times destructive. Since being repaired after having been short-circuited, his settings were improved to be nicer, which proved successful when he was able to gently scratch Scooby-Doo's ears to the latter's great pleasure. Powers and abilities Charlie was created with superhuman strength and endurance. For example, he was able to tear through a brick wall without incident. He was also incredibly fast. Charlie had control over almost every aspect of the amusement park from the rides and the lights to the food stands, and even the cash registers. The android's only weakness was a powerful electromagnet. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one The robot went haywire and left a path of destruction when Jenkins's sister, Sarah messed it up, since she believed robots should not work in a place where children were present. Her brother agreed and repaired him, giving him a sense of emotion, renaming him '''Charlie the Second'. He proved his new gentler reprogramming had worked as he gave Scooby-Doo a few strokes on his head. : Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 108. Foul Play in Funland (no lines) Other continuities ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed A neon image in the form of Charlie's face is on top of the front entrance to the Faux Ghost.Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' Other versions ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights ''.]] Under the name 'Funland Robot', it was a common villain in the laboratory area of Mystic Manor. He was one of the less common villains who requires two hits to be killed as the first hit only stunned it.Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? Charlie is a "henchman" monster of the Ghost Clown in the case at Sugarland.Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who?'' Scooby-Doo! And The Cyber Chase PlayStation 1 Charlie the Funland Robot is a monster boss in the 3rd part of the Big City Level with a big mallet in his hand for "Test your Strength" Attacks (when he makes bombs fall from the sky by Hitting the Bells. . Notes/trivia * Charlie can be considered to be the first "real monster" to appear in the entire franchise. * Charlie was the first villain that didn't chase the gang. References }} Category:Assistants Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Real monsters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Robots Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains Category:Video game characters Category:Video game villains